80-4
Walkthroughs Method 1 (Easy) For most people, the mines (bottom right corner) is the hardest part, so in interest of saving time it is best to start with it first. Jumping amongst the mines is fairly self-explanatory, though much harder to execute. At the very left side after hitting the switch, jump to the left wall, then walljump to the right side and back to the left again. The floorguard part is often considered the next hardest part, especially since you also have to avoid the gauss turret at the same time. Wall jump up the right pipe, and then jump over to the left side. Here, dodge the gauss turret to jump up to the top switch. The other switch can be obtained by wallsliding down the pipe wall, leaping over the floorguard, and repeating to get out. The zap drone part is one of the easiest; simply wait for the drones such that one is right underneath you, and then fall straight down. Get the switch, and then walljump back out. The last part is the thwump section. Trigger them, and then jump over to the switch. Then walk on top of the thwump back to the main area. Also, hit the terminal. Method 2 (Highscore) Method 3 (NEHS) Now we're talking. This one's harder, and definitely will take some tries to get it done. From the start, jump and head down to the mine section. It's one of the two hard sections of this map, and doing the hard part first eases tension later. Once you land, jump over the mines and land in the open space, then jump and walljump up and flip the switch, getting the gold while you're at it. Go back to the open space, then jump and jump again, and wallclimb up to the area to the right of the start. Wallclimb up the pipe to the northeast section, then time your descent and wallslide down, then drop down to the switch. Get the gold, then ascend out, avoiding the drones. Drop down and wallslide back to the area to the right. Now, wallclimb up again, then just before you get to the northeast section, walljump off and land on the left pipe. Here's the other hard part. Wallclimb up, avoiding the gauss turret that didn't present a problem until now, then land on the ledge and jump into the switch area. Get the gold and flip the switch, then walljump back to the ledge. Now, jump over the top floorguard, and land on the left part. Jump down, wallslide, then jump over a mine, jump over the floorguard, then flip the switch and get the gold. Now, drop down and jump over the floorguard and mine, then ascend up again. Wallslide down from the ledge, then land on the start platform. Drop down on top of the thwumps, then jump over them as they retreat. Flip the final switch and get the gold, then jump over the thwumps again and wallclimb up to the end tunnel. Go down it, drop down, and exit the level, beating the episode. Congratulations, you've beaten Episode 80, therefore unlocking Episode 81! Method 4 (Aries Easy Way) This is one of my all-time favorite levels, I think the map is well made and it shows. The key to this level is simple: you better have skill, and don't screw up. Seriously, this is a tough level to beat consistently, so keep trying, because you get better at doing each individual piece of the level the more you do it. Which brings me to how I'm going to attack this level. There are six groups of gold with a switch in it, and it doesn't really matter in what order you do them in, they may as well be separate mini-levels that you have to do consecutively. I'm going to list each seperately in the order I think is easiest in overall terms (get the tough stuff out of the way first is best in my opinion). First section: The mines in the lower right. Really, all this section is about is navigating the mines and jumping precisely. Pure skill once you know the way. My suggested route to get back up and out of this part sends you back to where you started, but you can do it the other way, you're just a bigger gauss target. Second section: The drones and mines. Well the drones follow a set pattern, so just drop in between them, or when one of them is in the lower right corner, drop to where he is (he'll move and you'll be set to grab the switch and wall jump out of there easily). Shouldn't be too bad if you see what's going on and realize the spacing of the mines is not bad at all. Third section: The switch at the top, next to a wall, with mines above and below. Note that when you're getting up here, you have to make a big wall jump across the main portion of the level that's easily screwed up if you're not experienced. Getting to the actual switch is no problem. Either jump from the lip of the pipe down and to the left of the switch, or wall jump off the lip of the pipe up to the switch. Then wall jump off to either the lip of the pipe down and to the left, or onto the curve in the pipe to the left. Fourth Section: The switch with a floorguard under it. Be cognizant of the floor guards on the way here. Remember this is the final level of the episode, so time is not an issue. This part itself is really not too bad of a reflex thing, just drop in the middle and jump right away and you can do it, or you can lure the floorguard to the side to buy yourself more time. Grab the switch, and don't step on the floorguard or mines. Just jump as soon as you hit the ground and you'll be fine. Note - Getting down from there can be tricky, either wallslide the vertical mouth of the pipe or jump off the mouth to the vertical mouth down by the mines, or you could walljump from the upper left vertical mouth to the other side wall, the reverse of the way you got here. Fifth Section: The switch guarded by thwumps. The easy way to do this part is to drop from the lip by where you started and fall hard right, so you land on top of the thwumps. They'll move out of the way, then jump over them to the middle over top of them as they come back. As soon as they both trigger a second time, jump and get the switch. Then just jump out before the trigger a third time, which shouldn't be too hard, and you'll be fine. You can do this part faster, like having the thwumps trigger only once or twice (you can land on top of them and walk on top of them back out if you're good, like in my highscore). I'm just giving you the way that requires the least precision. Sixth section: The terminal switch. Get up to the lip of the pipe that is below this part, jump up to the wall, wall jump to the switch, and waltz to the door. Just don't get killed by the gauss turret. For the diagram, the red line is the way to the switch(notice that the third switch has two routes to the switch I drew up because both work fine), the blue line is the way to relative safety, and the green lines are different ways out (which work just fine, they're just not the routes I use most often). way That should cover that long, fun level. Again, I'm telling you this level requires a good amount of skill, and the ability to not screw things up (10 perfect precision jumps don't matter if you screw the 11th one up). This was the level that kept me from getting through the 80's column until I had finished most of the other columns. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Levels